


Lose Your Mind

by Dont-Blame-it-on-the-Kids (Ang_4)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, PTSD nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang_4/pseuds/Dont-Blame-it-on-the-Kids
Summary: Goes with this this postPlink
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119
Collections: Kyalin





	Lose Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Goes with this this post [Plink](https://dont-blame-it-on-the-kids.tumblr.com/post/629943528610545664/lose-your-mind-fic-song)

Kya sat next to Lin silently as she waited for the earth bender to calm down from the nightmare. 

The two sat beside the bed, the short distance between them feeling like an ocean to Kya as she waited for Lin to scoot closer. 

Lin’s sobs turned to quiet gasps for air as she started to exhaust herself with her fit. Her painful hold on the soft blanket around her loosened somewhat before she looked to Kya, her lip trembling. 

Kya was quiet as she gently held out her arm and Lin finally shifted closer. Relief filled Kya’s chest as she was able to pull Lin close and hold her again. She hated when Lin felt a world away in the same room. 

Lin lay her head in Kya’s lap as the water bender gently brushed her fingers through steel grey hair. Lin faced away from Kya her left cheek pressed against Kya’s thigh. Kya couldn’t help but look at the scars that branded her lover’s face. Lin’s eyes were open and Kya could see the unseeing silver cloud that had taken over the pupil and iris of the damaged eye, tinting the dark green eye with a fog. Even then Lin’s eyes were dark with fear and anger. 

“Do you want to tell me what that was about?” Kya asked gently. Lin shook her head  _ no  _ against Kya’s thigh. “Well, it seemed bad… worse than before…” Kya said softly. 

The healer had moved in with Lin a year ago, after the fight with Kuvira, after the city was working towards rebuilding. Kya soon found that the memories haunting Lin left scars much deeper than the metal bender let anyone see. 

Lin let out a small noise, almost hiccupping on a breath. 

“Breathe Lin, you’re safe.” Kya whispered. “Those fights are over,” she tried to use the words she heard her mother whisper to Aang on nights when her father’s memories turned to nightmares. Kya felt tears form in her eyes as she thought about everything that’s happened to her wife. All the pain and trauma, and through it all, Lin had been alone. 

Kya didn’t want to think about the horrors living in Lin’s past. The fight with Zaheer and his friends haunted her but Kya realized Lin had faced every threat the Avatar had, only Lin was just a metal bender. She was a powerful force yes, but she wasn’t the Avatar, she didn’t even have a close group to face the danger with like Korra has. Lin shouldn’t have had to shoulder that burden, but Korra was just a kid. Lin had been there, acting on her own, from the beginning to lend support, rescue, and interception while Korra -sometimes blindly- walked into the thick of danger. 

Another choked breath from Lin brought Kya from her thoughts. 

“Breathe Lin, you’re not alone, I’m here.” Kya whispered and bent to kiss Lin’s temple softly. 

At the kiss Lin shifted to look up at Kya, reaching up to cup her jawline. Her touch was feather light and Kya almost had to convince herself the earth bender was even touching her skin. 

Lin held her gaze for a long while, searching for something but Kya didn’t know what. 

“I feel like I’m going crazy…” Lin whispered as she dropped her hand to her stomach. “I close my eyes and I can’t help but see… everything that's happened.” Lin took a shaky breath, she had been working on being more honest with Kya, and it has helped some, but Lin hated feeling weak. Brought to her knees from nightmares of twisted and sometimes untouched memories. 

“Lin, a lot has happened, a lot of terrifying things have happened. You have every right to be scared, I know I’m terrified. We don’t know what could possibly be next.” Kya said softly. Now it was Kya’s turn to gently cup Lin’s jaw. “But I’ve got you, now. Whatever happens we can make it through, together.” 

Lin searched Kya’s eyes again and this time the water bender could see when she found what she was looking for. 

A small smile spread across Lin’s face as she sat up from Kya’s lap to kiss her deeply. 

“I love you Kya.” Lin said gently. 

Kya paused a moment before she smiled wide. It was the first time Lin said it first. Tears filled Kya’s eyes as Lin moved to wrap her arms around Kya and roll them so they lay on the ground next to the other, covered by the soft blanket. 

“You’re everything to me.” Lin whispered, allowing herself to say it no matter how soft or lovey it sounded. She meant it. 

Kya’s heart felt it would burst from the joy and love that filled her and she kissed Lin fiercely. 

“Let's get back to bed,” Kya whispered when they pulled apart for air. Lin nodded and moved to lift Kya from the floor with her and crawl back into bed. 


End file.
